


petrichor

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, drabble collection form
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: mata hijau mereka saling bertatapan kemudian, dan detik berikutnya, tuan-tuan itu terbahak bersama. [england ・ spain] [au]





	

_petrichor_

disclaimer  
 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** ** tidak ** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_[_ _mata hijau mereka saling bertatapan kemudian, dan detik berikutnya, tuan-tuan itu terbahak bersama_. _]_

_._

_._

_._

_drabble-collection form ; alternate universe_

_not a heavy theme, please do enjoy it ;)_

* * *

— ** _a loner (no, not anymore);_**

SANTADER bukan cuma sekali dua kali diguyur hujan deras dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Anginnya begitu dingin mencincang tulang belulang, sama seperti London ketika dihunjam badai. Gelegar petir di sini suaranya tidak lebih kecil dibanding dengan di sana. Kucing-kucing liar meringis ketakutan di bawah atap bangunan dan pepohonan, bulunya basah kuyup. Barangkali sebabnya awan memuntahkan air-air itu adalah musim gugur yang baru memasuki pertengahan.

Antonio melihat dari jendela besar kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua; seorang tuan muda—yang dikenalnya—berlari-lari kecil membawa sebuntal kantung belanjaan menuju pintu depan rumah. Rambut pirangnya basah, sama seperti mantel hitam yang dikenakan. Mulutnya bergerak seperti mengumpati kecerobohannya karena tidak membawa payung untuk menyiasati cuaca di Santader musim ini.

"Ew, Arthur, kau seperti kelinci yang jatuh ke kolam, malang sekali! Aku sudah bilang sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pergi; _bawa payung!_ Tapi kau keras kepala!" Antonio menyambut tamunya dengan omelan ketika Arthur memasuki ruang depan dengan kondisi gigi-gigi bergemeretak, entah karena menggigil kedinginan atau cuma jengkel.

"Hujannya turun mendadak, Antonio! Mendadak!" sergahnya membela diri. Ia melepas mantelnya yang berat dipenuhi air, menggantungnya pada kaitan di samping pintu, kemudian merogoh kunci mobil di dalam saku celana sebelum menjatuhkan benda itu dan beban belanjaan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kerah kemeja seperti orang kepanasan.

Arthur ingin sekali mengeluhkan sepanjang Calle Ermita yang kondisi jalannya sangat mengerikan. Belum lagi tempat tinggal Antonio yang begitu tersembunyi; dia harus melewati gang kecil yang kadang dihinggapi bau cecurut mati. Tetapi hiasan pada langit-langit rumah Antonio bisa membungkam mulutnya untuk tidak rewel seperti anak kecil.

Antonio kembali menutup pintu rumahnya ketika bunyi hujan yang turun di luar semakin keras. "Kukira kau sudah biasa karena habitatmu seperti ini. Oh, kau memarkir mobilku di mana?"

"Tidak, aku kira di sini tidak akan ada yang namanya hujan. Langit tadi begitu cerah. Aku memarkirnya di depan gang. Gila, lorong sesempit ini mana bisa mobil masuk!" cibir Arthur sebagai jawaban. Ia melirik jendela yang berembun sangat tebal. Di luar, lampu-lampu jalanan dan rumah tetangga menyala redup; buram terdistorsi guyuran hujan dan samar ketika kilat tanpa debum suara menyambar langit. Antonio menatapnya dari ekor mata.

"Aku tidak tahu itu cuma satir darimu atau pengetahuanmu yang tiba-tiba setara dengan anak balita, tapi, cepat ganti baju! Terima kasih sudah membawa titipan belanjaanku sebelum aku mati kelaparan di bulan ini, omong-omong. Nanti kau kubuatkan _crema de calabaza_ biar tubuhmu hangat," ujarnya seraya melempar handuk kecil yang jatuh tepat di atas kepala Arthur sebelum orang berdarah Inggris itu mengerang protes. Si pemilik rumah melenggang dengan kantung berisi sayur mayur dan gandumnya selagi tamu pirangnya mengeringkan rambut di atas sofa dengan wajah tidak ceria.

Arthur Kirkland tidak pernah berniat membuang-buang waktu di tempat yang bukan rumahnya. Tetapi ia sudah menginap di sini selama dua malam, dan ini akan menjadi yang ketiga. Dia tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk berkelit kalau ditanyai perihal ini-itu. Untungnya Antonio tidak mau ambil pusing.

Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara keributan kecil dari balik tembok dapur ketika berjalan hendak menuju kamar; pintu kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan piring yang ditutup agak keras, air keran yang dinyalakan, denting gelas dan sendok yang saling beradu, dan—yang paling membuatnya ingin tertawa geli—suara bersin Antonio.

Ada banyak hal mengapa dirinya—sejujur-jujurnya—lebih betah berlama-lama di sini daripada hidup sendiri di dalam pondok kecilnya di Shoreditch.

.

_(Karena berdua memang lebih baik.)_

* * *

— ** _8.24 p.m;_**

Tertulis sebaris kalimat klasik yang sering Arthur temukan pada hampir semua literatur kuno yang dibacanya; _siang berganti malam._ Klise _._ Hari itu jadi hari yang sangat panjang baginya; sepanjang hujan Santader yang belum kunjung reda.

Di depan nyala perapian, Arthur duduk bersila di atas karpet, tangannya berkutat dengan lembar-lembar gambar ortografik dan perspektif konstruksi yang ujungnya belepotan cairan tinta. Antonio baru selesai membereskan jurnal fisiologi dan anatomi manusia di meja kerja, sekarang tinggal menyelonjorkan badan di atas sofa dengan bantal dan selimut tebal. Tengkuknya terasa kaku padahal dia belum bekerja keras seharian penuh.

Arthur melirik sosok yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu lewat sudut mata. Antonio setengah terlelap, posisinya membelakangi si tuan muda asal Britania. Jarak sofa tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Oi Antonio, kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu?" Arthur melempar tanya, tapi mata hijau beningnya kembali terpaku pada materi di genggaman tangan.

"Mmm ini belum benar-benar waktu tidurku. Aku hanya perlu menunggu jam dinding mengetuk pukul sebelas, baru aku akan masuk kamar. Kenapa, Arthur? Minta kutemani sampai kau beres dengan urusanmu?"

"Hah? Tidak, _wanker_! Kau terlalu asal menarik kesimpulan!"

Si tuan berdarah Inggris memutar bola mata. Pipinya memanas malu, cuma sebentar, sebab isi hati sebenarnya tidak menolak.

"Mmmmh, bangunkan aku kalau aku ketiduran atau kalau kau ingin makan sesuatu. Ingat, Arthur, jangan kausentuh dapurku dengan tangan-tanganmu yang membawa malapetaka itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa dibangunkan?"

"Gendong aku sampai ke kamar. Atau kau bisa menyiramku di kamar mandi, tapi lebih baik kau tidur bersamaku di sini," kikiknya.

Arthur mendecih kesal, setelahnya suasana berubah hening karena tak ada percakapan atau adu mulut dari kedua belah pihak. Arthur terlalu menekuni pekerjaan, sampai dia lupa kalau Antonio benar-benar terlelap, suara dengkurannya terdengar halus di sela deras hujan yang belum, belum, dan belum habis.

Arthur mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran jurnal dan gambar bangunan hasil coretan tangannya menjadi satu tumpukan, menaruhnya asal-asalan di bawah karpet. Berpura-pura sibuknya ia cukupkan sampai situ. Dia kemudian berbalik, mendapati Antonio yang beristirahat dengan tenang. Punggungnya naik turun, satu ritme bersama napasnya yang sangat teratur. Arthur menarik senyum tipis. Dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengusik ketentraman Antonio. Sama sekali. Mungkin Antonio benar, ikut tidur di ruang tengah bersamanya bukan ide buruk.

"Lihat. Aku terlalu lelah sampai lupa bilang kalau sup labu buatanmu tadi sangat enak di lidah."

Pemuda Inggris itu berbicara ketika lawan dialognya tidak berdaya. Tipikal seorang pengecut yang takut mengutarakan rasa terima kasih-atau seorang keras kepala yang harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Dia menertawai dirinya sendiri sebelum menyeret tubuh dan mendekati sofa yang ditumpangi si empu rumah, lalu menarik selimut wool miliknya ke atas, menutupi leher lelaki yang ada di balik gumulannya.

Arthur menyandarkan kepala pada pinggul belakang Antonio yang ditutup kain hangat itu, menikmati gerak napas tenangnya yang berayun-ayun seperti ombak, sampai kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat dan suara guyuran hujan di luar tak terdengar lagi di telinga.

Jam baru menunjuk pukul delapan lebih dua puluh empat malam. Rumah itu cuma dihuni dua tuan yang terlelap bersama.

* * *

— ** _petrichor;_**

SHOREDITCH berada di sebelah timur laut London. Pondok kecil yang Arthur tinggali bersama nenek dan abang-abangnya dulu itu terletak satu kompleks dengan gereja tua yang berdiri kokoh di sana, tapi Arthur sudah lama tinggal sendiri ketika neneknya meninggal saat usianya delapan tahun dan abang-abangnya pergi merantau; satu ke Edinburg, satu ke Gwynedd, dan yang terakhir ke Edenaveys. Sisanya adalah Arthur, bersama kekakuan dan kebosanan sisa hidup.

Nenek pernah mengenalkannya pada aroma khas bebatuan basah sesudah hujan berhenti. Ketika pagi jendela kamar dibuka, udara di luar masih diselimuti kabut tipis, ada harum yang menguar menusuk hidungnya. Arthur menyukainya. Menyukai hujan panjang di malam hari dan bau yang ditinggalkannya ketika subuh berganti pagi.

— _ah, apa namanya?_

" _Petrichor_."

Suara samar itu seolah mengangkat kelopak matanya supaya terbuka lebar-lebar.

Arthur mendapati kepalanya yang menyandar pada bantal dan setengah bagian tubuhnya ditutupi selimut. Sofa yang jadi tumpuan lehernya sudah tak berpenghuni. Bantal yang ditiduri kepalanya bukan pinggang bagian belakang Antonio. Alih-alih, Arthur memendar penglihatannya, mencari sosok Antonio ke setiap penjuru, dan ia menemukan lelaki itu duduk santai di kursi malas; di dekat jendela, sikutnya bertumpu pada galar. Dia menoleh, mata hijaunya mengerling, menyadari tamu mudanya yang baru siuman dari mimpi panjang semalaman.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Tepat sekali, hujannya berhenti. Mau lihat pemandangan di luar? Sangat bagus untuk kesegaran matamu, Arturo!" Antonio memamerkan cengiran lebar. Empat jari tangannya melambai naik turun, mengisyaratkan supaya lawan bicaranya berjalan kemari. Tapi Arthur terlalu malas bergerak sebab otot-ototnya belum diregangkan. Tuan rumah berdarah mediterania itu tersenyum maklum. "Kau menciumnya? Bau tanah yang tersiram air hujan, namanya _petrichor._ Istilahnya sudah ada sejak lama, aku baru mengetahuinya,"

_Oh—tunggu—_

"Apa yang kausebut tadi, namanya?"

"Wah, nyawamu sudah terkumpul seutuhnya?"

Antonio tidak berkedip ketika Arthur tiba-tiba terperanjat kecil, mengangkat kepalanya dalam sekali tarikan.

Lelaki pirang itu melangkah separuh sadar dengan rambut jabrik berantakan sambil menguap, ikut menongolkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, matanya yang sempit dan tajam berbinar seperti anak balita. Halaman belakang rumah ini persis seperti pekarangan rumahnya yang dulu. Hijau, berembun, berhalimun, dingin.

"Anthony,"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan membuka jendela ini sedikit lebih lebar lagi, jangan menggigil kedinginan. Ambil selimut kalau mau,"

"Aku memang tidak kuat udara dingin tapi tidak sepayah itu!"

Antonio tergelak geli sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk membuka kaitan pintu jendela dan mendorongnya ke arah luar. Kedua tangan Arthur sama-sama bertumpu di atas galar. Dia tersenyum, sangat tipis, tetapi Antonio bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Arthur dibawa oleh ingatan masa lalu. Ada _akashic record_ yang diputar ulang di otaknya. Dia mendengar suara lembut nenek ketika membangunkannya, suara dapur yang penuh keributan perkakas, dan suara hentakan kaki abang-abangnya yang rusuh di pagi hari, seperti gerombolan impala yang dikejar singa.

Dia bergeming agak lama.

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk tinggal di sini saja bersamamu sampai mati nanti," bisiknya tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup, sangat pelan. Nadanya rendah.

"Apa?"

Antonio menyadarinya dengan guratan tanya lewat sebelah alisnya yang bergerak naik. Arthur membuang muka, menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan."

"Oh ya? Kupikir barusan itu kau seperti, melontarkan kalimat lamaran? Hahaha,"

" _Well,_ mungkin,"

Yang lebih muda terkekeh dan Antonio mengerjap kaku."... oh," tanggapnya agak salah tingkah. Mata hijau mereka saling bertatapan kemudian, dan detik berikutnya, tuan-tuan itu terbahak bersama.

**end**


End file.
